


Drunk as F**k

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Drunk as F**k

You tackled your friend to the ground and started wrestling your phone away from him, “I want my phone!” He continued to switch it between hands, but eventually you managed to pry it from him. “I can drunk text whoever the fuck I want! I’m an adult, a - d - o- o - l - t!”  You started texting everyone you could think of. You didn’t really want to drunk text earlier, but as soon as your friend told you that you couldn’t - you absolutely had to. Worried that you might do something you’d regret, your friend called Calum.

“Hey Calum, can you pick up y/n she’s drunk as fuck.”

He laughed, “How drunk?”

“She’s drunk texting to spite me.”

He’d seen you drunk enough times to know how difficult you could be, “She’s such a funny drunk. I’ll be there in five minutes to pick her up.”

And of course, five minutes later your friend was helping you into Calum’s car. You looked over at him, “You are reaaally cute.” He just chuckled and kept driving, the last thing he wanted was for you to distract him. “I mean like, reaaaaally cute. With your cute little cheeks, and your cute jawline just so cute.” He continued driving back to his place and then helped you out when you both got there.

When you got inside you flopped down on the couch, “Do you have ice cream? I could really go for ice cream!” He sat down next to you and just laughed whenever you’d ask for food. He had taken care of you a few times when you were drunk and knew you’d eventually get sick, so the last thing you needed was more food in your system. You climbed on top of his lap, “Let’s doooo it.” He started laughing more and gently knocked you off of him, “Y/n, you’re drunk and it’s not happening.” You sat in your spot and pouted while he went to get your a sprite. “Calum, I swear I’m not drunk, and if I’m not drunk, then we can do it!” you slurred out. He ignored the statement and handed you saltines and sprite, “This’ll settle your stomach a bit, but it’s not going to stop your hangover in the morning.” For the next twenty minutes you continued to plea for Calum to sleep with you but he refused. And after that, it was all sort of a blur.

You woke up the next morning covered in a blanket with only Calum’s shirt on. Calum noticed you were awake and set out a nice breakfast in front of you, “G’morning sunshine.” 

You rubbed your head in pain, “Did we - you know?”

Calum chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, “No, you kind of got sick everywhere and I gave you a shirt since our clothes are in the washer.” 

“Our clothes?”

He scrunched his nose, “Yeah, I was holding your hair back and you kind of came up to early and got some on me.”

You covered your face in embarrassment, “Oh my god, I am so sorry Calum, I was just so stressed this week and I thought a couple drinks would help and -”

“Y/n it’s fine, we’ve all had those nights. Just eat your breakfast while I dry the clothes, okay?”

When he came back from the laundry room he sat down next to you and put his arm around you. “Promise me you’ll always call me when you need a ride home okay?” You knew Calum would get worried about you and decided that right now you just needed to assure him you’d always be safe. “I promise, cross my heart.” He hugged you and kissed your forehead, “I love you y/n.”


End file.
